Grunt's Problem
by Subject 0
Summary: Grunt has a problem - he's in love. One-shot. Read at your own discretion.


I wrote this a while ago, and looking back at it, even though I deleted this, I felt like I just _had _to repost it. This was a story I made on one of those "sleepless nights". I'm embarrassed with it, just like I'm embarrassed with a lot of my earlier stuff, but I feel like that doesn't matter. Grunt needs more love. And so does Zaeed. :)

**Original Author's Note**: I just had to do it. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.

* * *

><p><span>Journal Entry 1092:<span>

I don't get it, I still don't get it. I became an Urdnot, I'm part of a clan, yet I still have these… these _urges. _These _feelings _boiling up inside of me_. _**I don't know where they come from, and I don't know why I have them.[/ERASED] **All the testosterone building up in my body is making me want to smash things, crush them, break them.

But for some reason, for some _odd reason, _I can't stop looking at…

Zaeed. **His muscular complexion, his toned body, that – that scar over the right side of his face. [/ERASED]** He's got a pretty interesting scar on the right side of his face, I'm almost jealous. Almost.** I have a thing for guys with scars. [/ERASED] I think scars are pretty attractive. [/ERASED]** Scars are pretty intense, show you how many battles you fought and stuff. I like fighting. And other manly stuff.

Dinosaurs.

* * *

><p><span>Journal Entry 1093:<span>

Went to the mess hall to eat dinner, caught sight of Zaeed. Noticed the scar on the right side of his face. **It got me really bothered and hot. [/ERASED] I wanted to lick it. [/ERASED]** **I felt like pouncing on him. [/ERASED] **I gave him a quick nod, respect for the human who loves fighting as much as I do. The human who I **love [/ERASED] **find the least boring of all the other weak smooth skins.

He spoke with me today. I almost **squealed [/ERASED]** groaned with **happiness [/ERASED]** disgust. He might be **handsome [/ERASED] strong [/ERASED] good with a gun [/ERASED] **capable, as far as humans go, but he has no right trying to talk to me. If anything, **I should be making the move on him [/ERASED] **he should speak up to me. I am pure krogan. He should have been in awe.

But he _wasn't._

* * *

><p><span>Journal Entry 1094:<span>

Today was not a good day at all. Went over to Zaeed's room to **confess my feelings for him [/ERASED] force him to love me [/ERASED] have a civilized chat with him [/ERASED] **beat the crap out of him because he **pays more attention to that gun Jessie [/ERASED] won't acknowledge my attempts to court him [/ERASED] **insulted my mother, my clan, and everyone of clan Urdnot. I don't even _have _a mother.

I went to confront him, and guess what I see through the window? **He's talking to that gun of his about a person he loves. [/ERASED] **He's throwing darts at a picture of me. **My heart swooned with joy. [/ERASED] **My heart filled with rage. I barged into his room, breaking the door open. I said I overheard him and **wanted us to be together forever [/ERASED] **told him to be a man and fight me.

He declined.

**I wailed and asked him why he didn't. He said he didn't love me. He was talking about someone else. My heart broke. [/ERASED] **I asked him how he dare insult my people and my name, that I **loved [/ERASED] **respected him until now. He laughed at me. Called me a fool.

Well I showed him. **I cried my eyes out until they turned red. I stayed in my room for the next three days. I wouldn't even let Shepard come into my room. I held myself in the fetal position, wishing that I had stayed in the tank. Wishing I never realized what love was – wishing I never fell in love. [/ERASED] **I beat the crap out of him.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Grunt came into my room today. **I wanted to embrace him in a loving hug. [/ERASED] **I was pissed as all hell. Some **dreamy [/ERASED] amazing [/ERASED] gorgeous [/ERASED] **jackass krogan walks into your room, what're _you _gonna do? That's what I thought. You'd want to **make love to him [/ERASED] love him for who he was [/ERASED] **beat the living daylights out of him.

Bugger started crying and everything when I **told him it wouldn't work, that my heart belonged to another. [/ERASED] **beat the crap outta him. I** cried [/ERASED] **drank all night, **wishing it could have worked [/ERASED] wishing we could be together [/ERASED] **wishing that I could beat him to a bloody pulp once more. But I digress.

**My heart belongs to **_**him. **_**[/ERASED] **I'm going to bed.

* * *

><p><span>Codex 1488A5B2:<span>

Zaeed's been staring at me a lot recently. I don't know why, and it's starting to creep me out. Does he have a thing against turians or something? Gah, why am I even bothering with this? I have to go do some calibrations.


End file.
